


Strained Relations

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The King and the Queen of the Exiles have started to drift apart, to each other's varying degree of concern.





	Strained Relations

I: Persephone's thoughts

Their times together had grown shorter and fewer and further between: Merovee spent more time out in the Matrix, tending to his business affairs than with her in the realm he had created in a corner of the Mainframe. Even when he came back to her side, he seemed colder, harder of heart, more distant. Even during the rare times when he made love to her, he did not seem fully present to her, not the way he had in the past. His presence, his essence no longer engulfed her in a delicious fire. By night she lay cold and alone, her arms empty as she wondered who had taken her place in his heart or his arms.

She wondered what had happened to the man who had pursued her heart so valiantly and whom she had allowed to capture her....

II: The Merovingian's thoughts

Where had she gone? Where had the charming girl he had married gotten to? Had his success spoiled her? Had his prestige among the humans, as well as among their own kind, gone to her lovely head? Is that why she had refused him when he had asked -- no, begged her to give him the singular gift of a child to carry on in his stead if -- Codestream forbid it! -- he should be destroyed or decompiled.

The Architect had given him the power to change and reshape things within the Matrix, but for all his power, he could not reshape his own wife's heart. If only she would give in to his supplications, this would cause such changes in their relations with one another. He had done all that he could to please her: why did she refuse him this one request?

He started to withdraw from her, in an effort to deprive her of the tenderness she savored, hoping thus to starve her into complying with his pleas. Instead, she seemed to steel herself against his tactics, turning to others for her sustenance. No matter: perhaps another could give him that which she refused him.


End file.
